Triunvirato del Caos
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: El arácnido superhéroe tragó saliva al oír el pensamiento que Loki le dejó escuchar, y en ese instante se arrepintió de haber aceptado. Por otra parte, sólo era una hora, ¿qué podría pasar? xD Colaboración de RutLance-CrystalFairy.
1. En la casa de la tía May

**Disclaimer** : **_Spiderman_ , _Deadpool_ , _Loki_** _, **Marvel** , **Pop Tarts** , personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy** _ni a_ **DarkLady-Iria** _, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les va? Sabemos bien qué les debemos muchas cosas, mas la situación simplemente no lo ha permitido del todo, y cómo estábamos un tanto aburridas, decidimos hacer unos cuántos drabbles para pasar el rato, con tres de nuestros personajes favoritos; Loki, Deadpool y Spiderman.

Tal vez más adelante explicaremos cómo fue posible tenerlos a los tres como equipo, pero como ya bien dijimos, pos al rato. :3

Ahora bien, disfruten de las ocurrencias, desastres y locuras del **Triunvirato del Caos**. xD

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

 **Triunvirato del Caos.**

 _ **Capítulo 1:** _ En la casa de la tía May.

Peter Parker no se podría sorprender tan fácilmente en esta vida, considerando su vida doble como vigilante nocturno donde todo podría pasar.

Pero llegar a su casa, tras un día estresante en su trabajo, y encontrar sentados en el sofá de la sala, y jugando videojuegos, a un dios asgardiano y a un desquiciado mercenario sin sentido de lógica o moral, fue algo que no se esperaba.

\- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?- Dejó caer su mochila y algunas otras cosas al suelo, en lo que los señalaba acusador- ¿Y en la casa de la tía May?-

Tras poner pausa, el dios lo miró de tal forma que lo hizo sentir incómodo, en lo que el otro sólo lo saludaba agitando alegremente la mano.

\- Estaba aburrido.- Contestó y siguió jugando fijando la vista en la pantalla.

\- ¡Loki, tú siempre estás aburrido!- Peter se llevó una mano a la sien.

\- Yo no tenía nada mejor qué hacer.- Contestó Deadpool.- Además, tu tía tiene aire acondicionado.-

\- ¡Esa no es razón para que vengan aquí!-

-¿Y qué haces tú aquí?-

\- ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Aquí vivo! -Respondió el arácnido.

\- En el sótano.- Agregó Loki.

\- ¡No vivo en el sótano, tengo una habitación!-

\- ¿Entonces de qué te quejas?- Contestó Wade.- No es como si fuéramos a hacer una fogata frente a la televisión. Y mira que soy experto en la materia.-

Peter suspiró. Lidiar con ellos era peor que enfrentar el fin del mundo, cargando a Jameson en sus espaldas y gritándole que era su culpa.

\- Está bien.- Se rindió y comenzó a recoger sus cosas del suelo. - Sólo no dejen sucio o la tía May...-

Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos, y tirando todo de nuevo al piso, se interpuso entre ellos y la pantalla.

\- ¿En donde está mi tía May?- Inquirió.

Puso el juego nuevamente en pausa y girando los ojos irritado, el dios le contestó.

\- Le dijimos que estabas malherido y que te encontrabas internado en el hospital.-

\- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_ ** ¿Cómo se atrevieron?- Y echando a correr, se salió de la casa.- ¡Tía May!-

Tras mirarse momentáneamente, quitaron la pausa y siguieron jugando como si nada hubiera pasado.

\- Ya, en serio.- Preguntó Deadpool tras perder un par de vidas.- ¿A donde enviaste a la Tía de Parker?-

Sonriendo malicioso, Loki cruzó la pierna y apoyó la cabeza en una mano.

\- A ningún lugar en particular. Sólo agregué a su lista de mandado un par de artículos subrayados.-

\- Woah, woah. Tranquilo, Satanás.-

 ** _Fin del capítulo 1._**

* * *

 _No sé ustedes pero es raro, y algo gracioso, ver a estos tres juntos. Ya veremos cómo les va en esta extraña y bizarra convivencia, qué ojalá les divierta un poco. x3 Aceptamos sus sugerencias y quejas, y les agradecemos el perder su valioso tiempo leyendo. ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	2. Ten a tus amigos cerca

**Disclaimer** : **_Spiderman_ , _Deadpool_ , _Loki_** _, **Marvel** , **Pop Tarts** , personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy** _ni a_ **DarkLady-Iria** _, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo les fue en este inicio de año? Esperamos que bien. :3

Sé que no tenemos excusas mas aquí hay otro mini-capítulo, espero que les guste. ;D

Pasemos a los reviewses:

 ** _~*~mony:_** No es la gran cosa, pero gracias de igual manera. :3

 _ **~*~Shadir:**_ Sí, pobre de Peter, pero es que es un pan de Dios el muchachito, y el favorito de muchos, incluidos el Dios de las Mentiras y Deadpool. xD ¡Gracias! :D

No les quito más tiempo, nada más agradecemos a quiénes pusieron este fic entre sus alertas y favoritos. ¡En serio, muchas gracias! x3

¡Disfruten el capítulo! ;D

* * *

 **Triunvirato del Caos.**

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_ Ten a tus amigos cerca, y a a tus enemigos aún más... bueno, no tan cerca.

Poco antes de irse a trabajar al Daily Bugle, Peter Parker revisaba en la comodidad de su habitación las fotografías que presentaría para la siguiente noticia relacionada con la última pelea de Spider-Man. Estaba tan concentrado revisando su trabajo que no se dio cuenta de que no se hallaba solo.

\- _**¡ARAÑA!**_ -

- _ **¡AAAAAAAH!**_ \- Gritó Peter cuando una mano aterrizó con mucha fuerza en el hombro, así también le retumbaron los oídos por el grito.- _ **¿¡QUÉ DIABLOS...!?**_ -

Se quedó mudo al ver quiénes eran los que estaban ahí con él.

\- ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- Se tocó el puente de la nariz, presintiendo que se avecinaría un dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su sentido arácnido?

\- Yo sólo venía a decir hola.- Agitó alegremente la mano Deadpool, y estrechó con la otra la del arácnido.- ¡Hola, Spidey!-

Si no les decía nada de inmediato, nunca se iban a ir.

\- ¿Qué se supone que están haciendo aquí? Tengo cosas por hacer y mi tía May podría aparecer de repente, y no quiero pensar en lo que pudiera pasar, y...-

\- ¿Has terminado con tu insensato y patético parloteo?- Loki se cruzó de brazos, girando los ojos aburrido.-

\- Eh, sí. Creo que sí.-

\- Bien.- El dios asgardiano dejó caer ambos brazos a los lados.- Los he invocado a los dos para hacerles saber acerca de algo que puede sernos útil a futuro.-

\- ¿En serio?- Preguntó sorprendido Wade.- ¿Es sobre lo que te pregunté el otro día? ¿Sobre convertir el agua en cerveza de raíz?-

\- ¿El agua en cerveza de raíz?- Spider-Man se volvió a verlo.- ¿En serio?-

\- ¿Qué? Es un dios.- Alzó los hombros en su defensa, haciendo que el único mortal en el cuarto se diera una palmada en el rostro.

\- No se trata de eso.- Habló Loki, atrayendo la atención de ellos en él.- Y _**SÍ** _ soy un Dios.-

\- ¿Entonces?-

\- Observen.- Dijo sacando una perilla de puerta de uno de sus bolsillos.

Conjurando algunas palabras en un extraño idioma, dibujó con su mano izquierda un rectángulo en la pared, del tamaño aproximado de una puerta.

\- Y ahora.- Pegó la perilla dentro del área que se hallaba marcada por un fuerte color verde brillante, la giró y la atrajó hacia él, haciendo que se separara de la pared.- Contemplen.-

\- ¡Wow!- Exclamó apantallado Deadpool, y comenzó a saltar de la emoción.- ¡Es mi casa! ¡Es mi casa!-

\- Efectivamente.- Contestó el orgulloso dios asgardiano.- Esta puerta conduce, por medio de un túnel dimensional, a este... lugar.-

\- Es cierto.- Constató Parker, y arrugó la nariz, cubriéndosela con una mano.- ¡Uff! ¿Qué es ese olor?-

\- La verdad, no me acuerdo.- Se rascó la cabeza el Mercenario Bocón.- Debe ser un animal muerto, o mi ropa sucia.-

\- Qué... desagradable.- Comentó incómodo Loki y cerró la puerta.- Pero eso no es todo lo que venía a mostrarles. _Caballeros_.-

Acto seguido, y sin despegarla de la pared, pasó la perilla hacia el otro lado del área de la puerta y volvió a abrirla...

\- Sean bienvenidos a mi humilde, pero temporal, hogar.-

\- ¿Vives aquí?- Preguntó Peter, volteando a todas partes.- ¡Está muy grande! ¿Cómo lo pagas? Mejor dicho, ¿lo pagas?-

\- Ya te lo dije y los lectores lo saben, Spidey, Loki es un Dios. ¿Tu retrete funciona? Por que sería muy incómodo para ustedes...-

\- A la derecha, cierra la puerta y úsalo como la gente de tu patética raza inferior debería.-

\- ¿Puedo usar la tina y la lavadora? Casi me termino el shampoo y el suavizante de telas de la tía May.-

- _ **¿¡Qué!?**_ -

\- Como quieras Deadpool, y sobre tu pregunta, Araña, sí estoy pagando este lugar.-

\- ¿Con dinero de verdad?-

\- No, con fotos de desnudistas. Obtuve un precio razonable ya que fue escenario de un crímen, y nadie quería pagar el alquiler.-

\- Entonces, ¿para eso nos llamaste, para que supiéramos que te mudaste a la Tierra y hacerte una fiesta de bienvenida?- Preguntó Parker cruzándose de brazos.

\- Aunque es lo menos que deberían hacer los mortales como ustedes por alguien como yo, no es eso por lo que les estoy mostrando esto.- Deadpool regresó en ese instante con lo que pareciera pequeñas muestras de jabón y shampoo.- Sí, puedes quedarte con esos, ya que no son dignos para un Dios de mi categoría.-

\- ¿En serio? ¡Gracias!- Y se embolsó las muestras en los bolsillos de su traje.- Aunque voy a necesitar muchos más para tener un baño de burbujas.-

\- Cómo decía.- Loki lo ignoró para continuar.- Pensé que sería una buena idea el poder estar a una puerta de distancia, en caso de que alguno de nosotros requiriera tener un refugio inmediato, o reunirnos para hablar de algún tema importante.-

\- **_¡O JUGAR VIDEOJUEGOS!_** -

\- O jugar videojuegos.- Afirmó el asgardiano.

\- Bueno... no creo que sea una mala idea.- Peter se rascó la cabeza.- Pero, ¿y si alguien más descubre esta puerta? Digo, no es como si alguien fuera a venir a hurgar dentro de mi habitación, o algo así. Es sólo... precaución.-

\- Comprensible.- Asintió varias veces con la cabeza.- Es por eso que sólo nosotros podremos ver la puerta y abrirla, nada más en caso de emergencia. ¿Entendieron?-

Al ver a ambos asentir, Loki se acomodó el cabello e hizo que salieran por la puerta.

\- Siendo así, _caballeros_ , espero que pasen buena tarde, y dejen de ensuciar el piso de mi departamento.- Se despidió cerrando con fuerza la puerta, haciendo que un cuadro cayera al suelo.

Spider-Man y el Mercenario Bocón se quedaron viendo por unos instantes, hasta que el último rompió el encanto abrazando al primero.

\- _**¡PIJAMADA!**_ -

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡No haremos una pijamada en mi cuarto! ¡Basta, Deadpool!-

Horas más tarde, en la noche.

\- ¿Uh?- Parker recién regresaba tras una noche de patrullaje. Unos cables que se encontraban desplazados por el suelo llamaron pronto su atención al pisarlos.- ¿Y esto?-

Siguió con cuidado el cable para encontrar el otro extremo que no estaba conectado a la corriente, topándose en donde debería estar la puerta-túnel dimensional, y la abrió atrapando al culpable.

\- _**¡DEADPOOL!**_ -

Rodeado de varias clases de comida chatarra, viendo el televisor, bebiendo cerveza, y con los pies sumergidos en un masajeador de pies, Wade volteó a ver a Peter y lo saludó.

\- ¿Qué? El departamento de Loki se encontraba con llave.- Respondió, y se detuvo al oír sonar la campanilla del microondas.- ¿Chimichanga?-

 ** _Fin del capítulo 2._**

* * *

 _No recuerdo de donde vino esta idea, pero no fue de **Howl's Moving Castle** , mas estoy muy segura que fue de la **Pantera Rosa**. :3 Aunque ya se imaginarán de donde vino la idea de convertir el agua en cerveza de raíz. xD Lamentamos mucho la tardanza, pero más vale tarde que nunca. :D ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	3. La ventana de kriptonita

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

 **Disclaimer** : **_Spiderman_ , _Deadpool_ , _Loki_** _, **Marvel** , **Pop Tarts** , **DC** , personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy** _ni a_ **DarkLady-Iria** _, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola a todos! Esperamos que se encuentren bien, y si no, pues que se mejoren pronto, como diría Chema, pero esa es otra historia. Volvemos a traerles un poco de locura con el Triunvirato del Caos, quienes se inspiraron en una serie inspirada en el universo DC para el insano entretenimiento que traemos para ustedes.

Y como ya nos emocionamos y nomás no hemos escrito nada, pasemos a los review's, antes de que se nos olvide.

 **Shadir** : Como diría Deadpool, Peter necesitaba el terapeuta desde que lo dejaron en casa de sus tíos, aunque siempre puede recurrir a ese especialista llamado alcohol... ¿Por qué no resuelve su vida? Pero como el Mercenario Bocazas no está aquí para romper la cuarta pared, si, Peter necesita ayuda en calidad de urgente, y sus compañeros del Caos no son precisamente los hombros más confiables y eso lo sabe. Gracias por tu respuesta, y espero que este capítulo te guste.

 **Danny** : ¿Dónde estabas? Se te extrañaba, y ojalá no te metas en problemas, o no los busques, lo que puedas hacer. Pues, ¿qué te diremos? Tony sufrirá cuando tenga que sufrir, y con semejante equipo, ¿quién está seguro en la ciudad de Nueva York? Cuídate mucho y esperamos verte pronto, aunque sea por review.

Pos creo que es todo, ahora sí, el capítulo, que fue escrito por DarkLady-Iria... A ver cómo quedó.

* * *

 **Triunvirato del Caos.**

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_ La ventana de Kriptonita.

Todo empezó un día bastante tranquilo, mientras la tía May salía a cenar con un grupo de amigas...

-¿Una ventana de kriptonita? ¿Acaso no se le ocurrió a ese sujeto una idea mejor, como un bat de béisbol o una resortera de kriptonita? Incluso una bala suena más útil.

-Deadpool, las balas de kriptonita existen, y esa idea tiene más de un error aparte del que señaló la protagonista. -Loki puso en pausa el capítulo y cruzó la pierna.- En primer lugar, Superman puede sentir la kriptonita, no se arriesgará sin antes llamar a un compañero de la Liga de la Justicia que lo respalde. Segundo, la cantidad de kriptonita necesaria para reemplazar todos los vidrios de un edificio, no la hay en la Tierra y no mandarán una misión al espacio conocido para obtenerla. Tercero, el presupuesto para desarrollar semejante proyecto sería absurdo.

Ahí estaban los tres, perdiendo una tranquila noche de lunes, y observando series de algunos personajes de ficción.

-De todas las dudas que puedo tener en este momento, ¿por qué estamos viendo una serie inspirada en cómics? Yo debería estar vigilando la ciudad por si acaso ocurre un altercado.

-Y yo debía haber cambiado mi ropa interior, Spidey, pero a nadie le importa eso. -Dicho eso, el Mercenario Bocazas se abrió de piernas, y tanto el Dios como el Hombre Araña se cubrieron la mitad de la cara y se alejaron de él.- Creo que los villanos podrían aprovechar esa idea, es decir, ¿cómo no se les ha ocurrido antes?

-Por que no valdría la pena. -Una vez que pudo respirar, Loki transportó un pizarrón y empezó a garabatear.- En primer lugar, como señalé, la cantidad disponible de kriptonita y el hecho que Superman pueda sentirlo.

-¿Cómo puede sentir la kriptonita si ésta lo debilita? -Preguntó Peter.

-Me parece, Araña, que esa es la respuesta por defecto. Lo que pueden hacer los criminales es conseguir la kriptonita, molerla, prepararla en un vidrio y hacer un vitral, después de todo, las pinturas destinadas a ese arte tienen base de plomo. Superman no podría detectarla, y cuando esté en una ubicación específica, lo ideal es detonar un dispositivo de alta frecuencia, o incitar al héroe a generar una onda lo bastante fuerte para que rompa los cristales, de esa manera, los fragmentos caen, se clavan en su piel, se debilita, y es presa fácil, así tenga a Batman bajo el brazo, ni a él se le ocurriría.

Tanto el Hombre Araña como Deadpool intercambiaron miradas.

-Muy buen punto, me pregunto si los lectores han pensado en esta idea alguna vez. -Y volteando hacia la computadora, preguntó.- Sean honestos, aunque digan mentiras, ¿lo han pensado?

-Me parece una tontería, ¿cómo podría un héroe caer en una trampa tan simple? -Peter se cruzó de brazos, y Loki giró los ojos.- Nadie es tan estúpido.

-Puedes aplicarlo a héroes de la vida real. Iron Man, por ejemplo.

-Por favor, él no caería en un truco tan bajo.

-En especial si la prensa se entera de eso. Imagina los titulares. -El Mercenario Bocazas abrazó con fuerza a la araña y movió su brazo, como revelando un espectacular.- ** _"Criminales de poca monta saquean la Torre Stark. El Capitán América y los descuentos en bagels de la tercera avenida."_**

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tengo hambre, me gusta hacer encabezados de las cosas que se me antojan, las personas normales lo hacen. Loki lo hace.

-Sólo sucedió una vez. -Se defendió el Dios, e inmediatamente cambió el tema.- De acuerdo, Araña, si crees que los héroes reales no caerían en una _"trampa simple"_ , ¿cuánto quieres perder?

 _ **AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...**_

-¡Capitán América! ¡El Hombre de Hojalata está cayendo! -Hawkeye pidió apoyo al primer vengador, pero éste tenía bastantes problemas protegiendo a un grupo de civiles de la Brigada de la Demolición.- ¡Cuidado con ese...! Olvídelo Cap.

Entre tanto, el Stark aterrizaba forzosamente en un contenedor lleno de basura.

-¡Jarvis, responde! Esto no puede ser, ¿por qué la armadura no funciona correctamente?

Y en el techo de un edificio cercano.

-Ahí lo tienes, Araña, puse la trampa y Iron Man está a punto de ser aplastado como un vil insecto.

- _ **¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVIERON?!**_ -Peter quería acudir en auxilio de los Vengadores, pero Deadpool no lo soltaba.- ¡Suéltame!

-¿Estás loco? Si tu vas y les ayudas, serás cómplice, por que sabías que algo así iba a pasar, y mañana voy a estar ocupado, así que no podré almorzar mis chimichangas mientras leo la sección de entretenimiento a cargo de J. J. Jameson, aunque se quejará de ti de todos modos, se me hace que le gustas.

-Espera, ¿qué? -Preguntó con horror Parker.

-Deja que se vaya, Wade, que ayude a los vengadores y les explique que dañar la armadura de Iron Man, y las vidas de cientos de civiles, se originó por una apuesta tras un lunes aburrido.

-No tienen idea de cuánto los odio en estos momentos.

-Y es mutuo, ahora salgamos de aquí antes de que llegue Nick Fury y nos vincule a este desastre.

-¿Hablas del castaño o del negrito pelón?

 _ **Fin del capítulo 3.**_

* * *

 _Para los que no sepan de donde sacamos lo de la ventana de kriptonita, les recomendamos que vean la serie de **"Powerless"** , aunque claro no nos pagan por hacer propaganda, mas es una serie muy entretenida, la recomendamos. ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	4. Vs héroes de ficción

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

 **Disclaimer** : **_Spiderman_ , _Deadpool_ , _Loki_** _, **Marvel** , **Pop Tarts** , **DC** , personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy** _ni a_ **DarkLady-Iria** _, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Les traemos otra mini-aventura del Triunvirato del Caos, esperando que la siguiente sea un poco más llenita. Por cierto, **Memín Pingüin** es un personaje de la **_"Reina de las Historietas"_** , _Yolanda Vargas Dulché de la Parra_ , quién escribiera ésta y otras tantas obras tales como _"Rubí"_ , _"Umbral"_ , _"Rarotonga"_ entre otras; de las cuáles la una gran parte han sido adaptadas para el cine y la televisión. Si tienen oportunidad, o si sus familiares tienen las historietas no duden en pedirlas prestadas para leerlas, les aseguramos que no se arrepentirán. ;3

Pasemos a los review's, que nos ayudan a levantarnos el ánimo. :)

 **Shadir** : De eso no cabe la menor duda. Pero no es como si Peter se pudiera deshacer de ellos... ¿o tal vez si pueda? Ya veremos, ya veremos. ;P Gracias por el review. :3

 **MadameNullaRen:** Sí, nosotras también pensamos lo mismo. ¡Gracias! :D

Pos por el momento, gracias a los demás que nos dejaron entre sus alertas y favoritos, ¡son geniales! :D Y pues, sólo intentamos echarle ganas y sacarles una pequeña sonrisa o carcajada.

¡Disfruten el siguiente capítulo! ;D

* * *

 **Triunvirato del Caos.**

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_ Vs héroes de ficción.

-¡Mami! -Gritó el pequeño niño que fue rescatado por el hombre araña.- ¡Volé como _Superman_! ¿Me viste?

-Querrás decir Iron Man. -Dijo la araña mientras se aseguraba de que el infante no se acercara a la zona de peligro, donde los Vengadores mantuvieran una dura confrontación contra el grupo de criminales en turno.

-No, Iron Man es aburrido, Superman vuela sin armadura, respira en el espacio y es muuuuuuy fuerte.

-Pero ese _"héroe"_ es ficticio, como **Memín Pingüín** y **Luke Skywalker** , ¿no prefieres a héroes como el _Capitán América_ , _Hulk_ o de perdido a _Hawkeye_?

-No, ¡Yo quiero ser ** _Flash_**!

Y mientras Peter se tragaba un suspiro de tristeza, el niño se alejó corriendo con gran felicidad, sin siquiera darle las gracias.

-Al menos Deadpool y Loki no están aquí para burlarse de ésto.

-¿De tu cara de tristeza o de que son más importantes los cómics que todos los héroes de Nueva York? -Comiendo una chimichanga, el Mercenario Bocazas le estampó una fuerte palmada al arácnido.- Así es la vida, rescatas a alguien, y te escupe en la cara, o en tu caso, te culpan de todo.

Y la prueba de ello, el encabezado del periódico del día siguiente...

 **"HOMBRE ARAÑA FRUSTRA LA CAPTURA DE PELIGROSOS CRIMINALES. Incluso _arriesgó_ la vida de un inocente niño."**

-Si dejaras de tomarte tantas _"selfies accidentales"_ , hablarían bien de ti por una vez en la vida. -Loki arrojó el periódico a un contenedor para reciclaje.

-¿Y qué dirían? -Preguntó Peter, atacado por la curiosidad.

Y maldijo a ésta, ya que Deadpool tenía una respuesta.

 **-"DESCANSA TRANQUILA, NUEVA YORK, HOY LA ARAÑA NO HIZO NADA, EXCEPTO ESTAFAR A UN VENDEDOR DE HOT DOGS, _¿¡CUANTA SANGRE QUIERES VER, BICHO DEL MAL!?_ "**

 _ **Fin del capítulo 4.**_

* * *

 _Y ahí le dejamos para que el pobre de Peter Parker pueda tener un breve, pero muy necesario respiro. ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	5. ¿15 segundos?

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

 **Disclaimer** : **_Spiderman_ , _Deadpool_ , _Loki_** _, **Marvel** , **Pop Tarts** , **DC** , personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen ni a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy** _ni a_ **DarkLady-Iria** _, tampoco ganan dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hey! ¿Cómo han estado? Les hemos extrañado bastante, pero ya saben cómo es la vida, un sube y baja, y nomás nada. Mas eso no significa que dejemos las cosas a medias, ¿cierto? En fin, como dice el dicho: _"A lo que te truje, Chencha"_ :I

Dx ¡Debieron haber visto lo mucho que costó terminar este capítulo! Sin importar qué, siempre había algo o alguien que nos detenía, ¡hasta que al fin se pudo! ¡Bravo! :D

Pasemos a los reviewses:

 _ **~*~MadameNullaRen:**_ Eso ni que negarlo, dicen que los mejores amigos son los que más pelean, aunque luego no falta quién diga otra cosa. En fin, gracias por el review. :)

 _ **~*~Shadir:** _ Por desgracia, Peter sufre de la _"Suerte de los Parker"_ , pero si no fuera así, no sería tan gracioso ni estaríamos escribiendo esto en el momento. ¡Muchas gracias por el review, y prometemos que tal vez un día, tal vez, Peter pueda salir bien librado! :3

¡Disfruten el siguiente capítulo! ;D

* * *

 **Triunvirato del Caos.**

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_ ¿15 segundos?

Todo iba bien para Deadpool, era un día soleado, encontró calzoncillos limpios en su montaña de ropa sucia.

-¡Yahoo! ¡Éstos huelen bien!- Celebró.

Y mientras los pájaros cantaban, ensuciando lo que se hallaban a su paso, nuestro amigo Wade se dispuso a cumplir con su trabajo; todo hubiera salido a pedir de boca de no ser por la banda de entrometidos que siempre lo arruinan todo.

- _ **¡Vengadores unidos!**_

Y así encontramos al Mercenario Bocazas, corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, esquivando los ataques de sus perseguidores.

-¡Uno ya no puede trabajar honestamente en esta ciudad! -Gritó mientras saltaba de un techo a otro. -¡Siempre se atraviesa alguien! Los guardias de seguridad, los policías, los Vengadores, **SHIELD** , _Barbara Streisand_.

-¡Matar personas no es un trabajo honesto!- Vociferó la voz de la razón.

-De acuerdo, no lo es.- Miró por encima de su hombro. -Pero hombre, tengo qué ganarme la vida de alguna manera.

Mas no contó que el Universo conspiró en su contra con la forma de una paloma, a la cuál pisó.

\- ¡Cucurrú! -Graznó la ave echándosele encima a picotazos.

Aunque de nada sirvió, debido a que Deadpool sacó su bazuca y mandó a volar al pájaro entre una lluvia de plumas.

-¿Ahora quién comerá la última migaja, _perra_? -Sonrió poniendo la bazuca al hombro, volviéndose a los lectores. -Y aprovecho esta pausa para pedirle una disculpa a la autora. :3 Lo siento.

Fue entonces cuando los Vengadores le dieron alcance, tacleándolo.

-¡Maldita paloma! -Comentó una vez que lo pusieron contra el suelo. -Lo tenía todo planeado.

-Ríndete, Deadpool.- Tony Stark le apuntaba con ambos repulsores.- Y puede que te vaya bien.

-En momentos así es cuando aparece el héroe que viene a salvar a la víctima de la injusticia social. -Todos voltearon a todas partes, esperando a ver quién llegaba a auxiliarlo. -¡Oh, es cierto! Trabajo solo. Tengo que conseguirme un patiño para estos casos. Lo pondría a lavar mi ropa.

-Sí, como sea. Esta vez no hay fianza para ti...

-Isti viz ni hiy finzi piri ti.- Le arremedó el mercenario.

-¡Oye, no me arremedas!

-¡Iyi, ni mi irrimidis!-

Alguien se echó a reír a carcajadas, logrando hacer perder los estribos a Stark, que estuvo a punto de dispararle sin aviso, si no fuera porque el Capitán América lo detuvo.

-Lo tenemos bajo custodia, no hay necesidad de recurrir a la violencia.

-¡Ah, no te preocupes por eso, Cap! Sólo planeo borrarle la boca por unos segundos.

-¡Ih, ni ti priquipis pir isi, Kip! Sili plini birrirli li biki pir inis siguindis.

Si no fuera por los buenos reflejos que lo ayudan en situaciones como ésta, su rostro hubiera sido una mancha en el suelo.

-¡Está huyendo!

De nueva cuenta volvían al viejo juego del gato y el ratón, excepto que Deadpool estaba tentando su suerte al molestar a los Vengadores. Cosa que ocurrió cuando un rayo y un misil lo alcanzaron.

- _ **¡AY!**_ -El Mercenario Bocazas se llevó las manos al abdomen, cubriéndolo y tratando de no caer al suelo. -Me diste, compañero.

Dando traspiés, casi como caminando a ciegas, Wade se acercó lastimosamente a aquellos, que no le quitaban la mirada de encima en caso de que tuviera un as bajo la manga.

-Abrázame fuerte, Tony... Está oscureciendo.- Dijo tras poner un brazo sobre sus hombros, casi llevándose al susodicho al suelo consigo.

-¿Qué? -Stark miró al cielo, e incluso checó la hora.- Mira, no sé que cosa se te metió a la cabeza, pero lo mejor sería que me soltaras y te entregaras sin causar más problemas, especialmente a mí, por supuesto.

- _Abrázame muy fuerte, Tony, manténme así a tu lado_.- Comenzó a cantar despacio, llevándose una mano a la frente para luego toser con fuerza. - _ **¡COF, COF, COF!**_

-Eh, no. -Y trató de quitárselo de encima. -Uh, asco.

-Dile a Nick Fury... que deje salir a... Franky... Él... -Wade se las arregló para levantar y atorar la careta de la armadura del Stark, casi obligándolo a que lo cargara en sus brazos. -Él sólo quería unos taquitos sin verdura... - _ **¡COF, COF, COF!**_

-Tienes exactamente 5 segundos para que me sueltes y te rindas, Deadpool. Además, Frank Castle no mató a ese taquero. -Le dijo amenazante, intentando inútilmente zafarse de él. -¡Y ya no me toses encima, maldita sea! ¿Acaso no sabes cuántas enfermedades hay en una sola gota de saliva? -Tras esperar una respuesta que no escucharía nunca. -¿Jarvis?

Mas el otro siguió ignorándolo y prosiguió, haciendo que algunos de los Vengadores empezaran a sentir lástima por el Mercenario Bocazas.

-Dile al Profesor Xavier que no podré ir en Navidad. -Y volvió a toser con más fuerza, pero esta vez en la cara del ingeniero. - _ **¡COF, COF, COF!**_

-¡Qué asco! ¡Jarvis, agéndame una sesión completa en el spa para esta tarde!

Sorpresivamente, Deadpool tomó con fuerza de la armadura al Hombre de Hierro, dejando sus caras a escasos milímetros una de otra.

-Dile a la Chica Ardilla que **_SÍ_** me importa. - _ **¡COF, COF, COF!**_

Se llevó una mano al pecho y se sacudió frenéticamente, aferrándose con más fuerza al Vengador y llenándolo de saliva y espuma.

-Lo siento viejo, tienes una deuda de 3000 dólares en tu tarjeta platino.

Y echando la cabeza hacia atrás, se hizo el muerto.

-Pobrecito, era un alma incomprendida. -Secó sus lágrimas el Capitán América.

-¡Un alma incomprendida _**NO**_ gasta 3000 dólares! -Tony logró bajar su careta y sacudió al _"cadáver"_.- ¿En qué los gastaste? ¿Armas? ¿Drogas? _¿Chimichangas?_

Una multitud, que se había ido juntando poco a poco, rompió en aplausos y lloriqueos ante la escena que acabaran de presenciar. Algunos de los héroes se ajustaron sus trajes discretamente, en lo que intentaban que verse mal parados.

-¡Oh, me aman! ¡Realmente me aman! -Wade se separó de Tony, en lo que daba breves reverencias y besitos. -Y como no me queda más tiempo, dejaré que el buen Capitán América termine el discurso en... 15 segundos. -Y lentamente comenzó a escabullirse de los Vengadores sin que lo notaran.

-¿15 segundos? -Se preguntó mortificado el Capitán América. -¿Qué puedo decir en quince segundos?

-¡Se escapa! -Gritó el Hombre Hormiga, sacando del trance a todos.

-¡Nos vemos! -Se despidió Deadpool, perdiéndose en una esquina.

 _ **EN OTRA PARTE, NO MUY LEJOS DE AHÍ...**_

-¡No se preocupen! -El Hombre Araña, lanzando su red, atrapó un anuncio antes de que cayera encima de un grupo de personas. -¡Su amigable vecino Spider Man les ayudará!

- _ **¡SPIDEY!**_ -El Mercenario Bocazas le cayó por detrás, provocando que soltara la telaraña. -¿A qué no sabes con quiénes me encontré hace rato?

- _ **¡AH!**_ -Exclamó la gente cuando vieron caer el anuncio justo encima de un joven que comenzó a temblar y a gemir como si fuera un perro salchicha.

\- Upss. -Deadpool giró la cabeza para ver a Spider Man. -Eso va a doler.

 _ **UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS...**_

-Y eso fue lo que pasó en la semana. -Dijo Deadpool tras mostrarle a Loki un video en internet donde ocurriera el accidente sin que nadie, milagrosamente saliera herido. -Y dime, ¿en donde rayos estuviste toda la semana pasada?

El dios de las travesuras sonrió y dio un sorbo a su té.

-Eso. -Le dirigió una mirada de complicidad. -A ti no te incumbe.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 5.**_

* * *

 _Cualquier parecido con **"La máscara"** es un vil y descarado robo, pero entiéndalo, es Loki. x3 ¡Nos vemos! ;D_


	6. Por un vestido

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

 **Disclaimer** : **_Spiderman_ , _Deadpool_ , _Loki_** _, **Marvel** , **Pop Tarts** , **DC** , personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy,** _tampoco gana dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Esperamos que bien, y que en estos días, muy frescos por acá, no se enfermen. :3

._. Pues antes qué nada, este capítulo ya estaba publicado desde hace tiempo en una página que compartimos mi hermana y yo, por lo que decidimos publicarlo aquí en lo que resolvemos algunas cosas personales.

Por desgracia, Loki no aparecerá en este capítulo pero les aseguramos que pronto se dejará ver y nos hará saber qué diablos anda haciendo el muy pillo. xD Así que no desesperen. :) Sin embargo, hace su aparición Janet Van Dyne, aka Avispa, con un muy interesante caso. x3

Pasemos a los reviewses:

 _ **~*~MadameNullaRen:**_ Y vaya que lo son. xD ¡Gracias por el review! :3

 _ **~*~Shadir:** _ Por desgracia no. Loki se encontraba en esos momentos en otro reino buscando algo que necesita. Igual, no hace falta qué aparezca para que les vaya mal a los demás. x3 ¡Gracias por el review! :D

 _ **~*~Dangara2610:**_ Je, je. De nada, al contrario, nos encanta compartir con ustedes una poca de nuestra locura. xD Y yarp, Wade es todo un loquillo, ¿quién no lo querría? En fin, gracias por el review y aquí hay otro capítulo más para leer. :P

Bueeeno, no les quitamos más de su tiempo, y esperamos que disfruten el capítulo. ;3

* * *

 **Triunvirato del Caos.**

 _ **Capítulo 6:**_ Por un vestido.

-Déjeme ver si entendí su demanda, srita. Van Dyne, usted está aquí demandando a este... _Caballero_ , ¿por una prenda de vestir?

-Es más que eso, señoría, le explicaré. -Janet ignoró a su abogado para acercarse tanto al juez como a Deadpool, quién no ocultaba su sonrisa de satisfacción.- El día de ayer, mientras me dirigía a mi _"trabajo"_ , descubrí que había una oferta en prendas de vestir, y entre los artículos señalados, estaba un vestido que anhelaba desde hacía tiempo. Así que me apresuré a terminar mi _"trabajo"_ , y retorné lo más pronto posible, sólo para que este despojo de héroe sin moral...

-¡Tiempo! -Gritó Deadpool, y el juez golpeó el estrado con su martillo.- ¿Qué? No soy tan fresa para gritar _"objeción"_ , para eso están los abogados y los actores de cine y televisión, que no han hecho la gran cosa en los últimos años.

-Señor Deadpool, vaya al grano, ¿qué objeta?

-No mucho, compadre. Qué la señora me llame por mi nombre, o de perdido por mi alias de mercenario. Hasta los lectores estarán de acuerdo en que es lo correcto.

-En primer lugar, no soy su compadre. Soy la autoridad en esta sala y me dará el respeto que mi cargo implica, más aún en su situación, por lo que le pondré una multa de 40 dólares, y si insiste en faltarle el respeto a la corte, se considerará desacato y deberá cumplir la condena más las sanciones que se agreguen en el caso. Segundo, se dirigirá a la demandante como señorita...

-Momento, aquí amerita decir objeción. ¿Señorita? Por favor, si ella es una señorita, yo soy la _Dulce Princesa_ de **Hora de Aventura** , y vieran que ella no es precisamente _dulce_...

-Agregue otros 40 dólares de multa al demandado.

-Momento, no he terminado, señor. El día de ayer terminé un trabajo muy estresante, que me dejó acabado, y entré a la tienda con la esperanza de hallar ropa cómoda para descansar. Aunque profesemos trabajos diferentes, usted sabe que al llegar a casa uno se puede relajar, y ese vestido que encontré en oferta, y que era el último, lo compré con ese fin. ¿Y me salen con que yo estoy violando la ley, cuando esta Avispa entró como bólido a la tienda para golpearme por un vestido que compré con el sudor de mi frente y algunos dedos cortados? ¿En dónde está la justicia, señor juez?

-¡Devuélveme mi vestido! -Gritó Janet.

-Oblígame. -Le respondió el mercenario bocazas.

 **~*~Termina el flashback~*~**

-Y nuestra encantadora **Avispa** se lanzó sobre mí y empezó a golpearme en la cara mientras el juez se volvía loco y gritaba como desquiciado... Quizá por que empecé a disparar, pero eso nunca lo sabré.

-¿Y por eso Avispa y tú terminaron en la cárcel?

-No precisamente por eso, sino más bien porque ambos fulminamos la peluca del señor juez. -Ante la mirada atónita de Parker, Wade se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué? Sólo era una peluca, no es como si no pudiera comprar otra. Además de que, de acuerdo con Avispa, era una peluca de _segunda_.

Peter se llevó una mano a los ojos mientras el dolor de cabeza le invadía en ese instante.

-No tienes remedio.

-Y aún así me quieres. -Le guiñó un ojo, mandándole un besito.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 6.**_

* * *

 _¡Ah, con este Wade! Sabemos que no es lo mismo sin Loki, pero no se apuren, ya aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo. ¡Nos vemos! ;3_


	7. You know it's Thriller

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

 **Disclaimer** : **_Spiderman_ , _Deadpool_ , _Loki_** _, **Marvel** , **Pop Tarts** , **DC** , personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy,** _tampoco gana dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? Esperamos que bien, hace tanto que no continúabamos este fanfic. xS Pero ya nos dimos tiempo, y aquí estamos.

Aquí sabrán, en parte, qué fue de Loki en los últimos dos capítulos en qué no apareció. :D

La canción _"Thriller"_ de **Michael Jackson** no la usamos con fines de lucro, pero es genial, y con la participación del Maestro del Terror, **Vincent Price** , es archi-rete-contra-genial. x3 Y la parte con Hulk es a causa de Mark Ruffalo. ;D

Pasemos a los reviewses:

 _ **~*~MadameNullaRen:**_ Él mismo lo dijo, para sentirse cómodo. xD Gracias por el review.

 _ **~*~Shadir:**_ Es posible, en cualquiera de los dos casos, para qué negarlo. x3 Gracias por el review.

 _ **~*~Danny:**_ Como siempre, es un placer leer de ti, compañero. :) Así que, a darle:

 _ **1)**_ Ni yo podría estar más de acuerdo. Yo también extrañaba escribir de esto. A ver si luego le dedico más tiempo a los otros fanfics.

 _ **2)**_ Así es él, y si no fuera así, creéme, no lo querríamos tanto. :)

 _ **3)**_ ¡No, no lo era! Él se encontraba ocupado haciendo otra cosa, que tendrá qué ver en el siguente capítulo. x3

 _ **4)**_ Es posible, pero porqué se pasa de buena gente el pobre. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, nunca están de más. :3

 _ **~*~Cosita del coso:** _ ¡Wow! Parece que en esta cuasi-larga ausencia ( _¡Lo sentimos, lo sentimos!_ ) captamos la atención de alguien más. Bien, aquí van las respuestas:

 _ **1)**_ Bueeeno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. :)

 _ **2)**_ En realidad, era una respuesta sarcástica de parte del Dios de las mentiras. El lugar donde vive Loki es barato porque casi nadie quiere vivir en un sitio donde ocurrió un asesinato. :I

 _ **3)**_ Superman en ocasiones es demasiado ingenuo para su propio bien. De la misma manera en que se dañan muchos aparatos, con un pulso electromagnético. La kriptonita sólo funciona con los habitantes del planeta Kriptón y sus descendientes.

 _ **4)**_ Si existe alguien que nos agrade de la Súper Familia es Jonathan Samuel Kent, y su interacción con nuestro personaje favorito de DC, Damian Wayne.

 _ **5)**_ Sabemos que no, pero sólo fueron 15 segundos, 15 segundos. Mas fue muy divertido. :3

 _ **6)**_ Sip, es muy gracioso, y no íbamos a desperdiciar la oportunidad. :P

¡Gracias por todos los reviewses! :D

Bueeeno, no les quitamos más de su tiempo, y esperamos que disfruten el capítulo. ;3

* * *

 **Triunvirato del Caos.**

 _ **Capítulo 7:**_ You know it's Thriller.

\- ¿Recuerdan al joven que comenzó a temblar y a gemir como si fuera un perro salchicha en el capítulo 5?- Les preguntó Loki cuando Wade y Peter no dejaban de cuestionar en donde estaba en los últimos días.- Bien, había ido a Alfheim a conseguir una muy rara piedra mágica, cuando sin querer me topé con él y me hizo perder la piedra en uno que ustedes llaman un auto exótico.-

\- ¿Y lo mataste?- Preguntó curioso Deadpool, comiéndose el pay que había preparado la tía May mientras el príncipe asgardiano le dirigía una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿En serio lo mataste?- Preguntó asustado Spiderman.- Dime que no lo mataste.-

Cruzándose de piernas, el Dios de las travesuras se llevó una mano al mentón, y sonriente les contestó.

\- Digamos que era un tipo bastante interesante, con mucha buena y mala suerte al mismo tiempo.- Apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano y sus ojos brillaron.- Pero lo mejor ocurrió en la noche.-

 _ **~*~Flashback~*~**_

Después de mostrarle el video, Henry Lynney le preguntó.

\- ¿Crees qué puedes hacerlo?-

El dios de las travesuras dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro que sólo significaba problemas.

\- Seguro.- Y chasqueó los dedos.

Rato después, en la Torre de los Vengadores.

\- Vengadores, tenemos una situación.- Les avisó Nick Fury, que no se veía muy contento.- Loki apareció en el Puente de Brooklyn, junto con una horda de zombies.

\- ¿Zombies?- Preguntó Ojo de Halcón, empezando a armarse hasta los dientes.

\- Así es.- Confirmó el director de **SHIELD**.- Está deteniendo el tráfico y causando conmoción entre los civiles. Mis agentes se encuentran rodeándolos mas están en modo de espera hasta que lleguen ustedes.

\- Entendido.- Respondió el Capitán América, en lo que se oía una ventana romperse en pedazos, el rugido del trueno y a Tony Stark quejándose.- Estamos en camino.-

Tras que se terminara la transmisión, se dieron las órdenes pertinentes y abordaron el quinjet; se aproximaron a la zona del siniestro, donde efectivamente se hallaba Loki deteniendo el tráfico y sembrando el caos con su ejército de zombies. Al cuál uno que otro ciudadano se había unido a sus filas.

\- Tenemos contacto visual.- Habló la Viuda Negra, que traía el control de la nave.

\- Bien. Thor, ¿qué está pasando?-

\- No estoy muy seguro, Capitán.- El dios asgardiano estaba a la espera de la orden de atacar, para no repetir una catástrofe que ocurriese con anterioridad.- Parece estar dando un discurso a los mortales.-

\- ¿Discurso?- Iron Man, que recién llegaba tras coquetear con un grupo de mujeres que se hallaban de fiesta en el techo de un edificio cercano a la Torre, se rascó la cabeza y se puso a analizar la situación.- No parece haber cambios de energía significativos por el momento.-

\- ¿A qué te refieres, Iron Man?-

Y antes de que éste respondiera, Hulk se aventó del quinjet, harto de no hacer nada, aterrizando frente al dios de las mentiras, provocando que el puente se sacudiera y sus compañeros palidecieran.

\- ¡Hulk!- Alarmados, se acercaron un poco más, en lo que Steve daba órdenes.- ¡Hay civiles ahí! ¡Thor, Tony, traten de detenerlos antes de que las cosas escalen de magnitud!-

\- Afirmativo.- Dijo Tony y se contuvo de lanzarse en picada al observarlos.- Eh. Un momento, Cap.-

Ajenos a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Loki y Hulk se miraron fijamente. Ninguno se movían esperando que el otro diera el primer paso, cosa que hizo el Coloso de Jade al lanzar un gruñido.

\- La Bestia.-

Si Hulk ya enojado, esas palabras del asgardiano lo hicieron enardecer aún más.

- _ **¡ROAAAAAAAR!**_ -

\- Con qué esas tenemos, ¿eh?- Y con un movimiento de su mano, varias luces se enfocaron en Loki y sus acompañantes.- Adelante.- Le sonrió con malicia.

El dios de las mentiras comenzó a avanzar lentamente, siguiéndole el ejército de zombies y humanos imitando sus pasos, al ritmo de una canción que empezó a sonar de la nada, poniendo perplejo al Gigante Verde, y más cuando a continuación unía la cabeza con el hombro derecho.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Iron Man?- Inquirió el Capitán, preocupado por la posibilidad de que se destruyera el puente y todos cayeran al agua.

\- ¡Están bailando!- Exclamó el billonario.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Bailando?-

\- ¡Debe ser alguna especie de ritual que está ejecutando mi hermano!- Gritó Thor haciendo retumbar los oídos de los demás, y luego agregó.- ¡Y nuestro hermano en armas verde está formando parte del ritual ahora!-

\- _**¿¡QUÉ!?**_ \- Gritó perturbado a la vez Clint.- ¡Lo sabía! ¡De seguro Loki está invocando a un demonio del más allá, o quizás está abriendo un portal a otro mundo!-

\- ¡Están bailando _"Thriller"_!- Se volvió a oír a Stark, que a leguas se le notaba en la voz lo ofendido que estaba.- ¡Y no me invitaron! ¡A mí, al gran Tony Stark!- Dio una vuelta en el aire.- ¿Puedo ir, Capi? ¿Puedo ir a bailar con Loki y Hulk? ¡Miren, también están bailando los agentes de **SHIELD**! ¿Sí? Ambos están bailando _"Thriller"_ y no lo hacen bien.- Siguió quejándose como niño chiquito.- ¡Yo sí sé bailarlo! ¿Sí? ¿Puedo ir? ¿Sí? ¿Puedo, puedo, puedo?-

\- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó el Capitán al ver que todos sabían a qué se estaba refiriendo, menos él.- ¿Eh?-

 _ **~*~Fin del Flashback~*~**_

\- Y después de que termináramos, decidí dejar ir a los zombies, para que hicieran lo que les plazca.- Se echó a reír ante la mirada atónita de Spidey.- Aunque sólo eran ilusiones andantes.-

\- Eres un _méndigo_.- El Mercenario Bocazas le ganó la palabra a Peter.- De perdido nos hubieras invitado.-

\- ¡Wade!- Lo regañó el otro mientras Loki se soltaba a carcajadas.

 _ **Fin del capítulo 7.**_

* * *

 _Lamentamos mucho la tardanza, y sé que es una excusa mencionar el trabajo, o la falta de ánimos, aún cuando en realidad fue el cansancio y el agotamiento mental el que nos hizo tomarnos una pausa de éste fic. Y no tiene mucho qué el fic de Batman que estamos haciendo, sólo son pequeñas tonterías que nos ocurren de repente. Otra cosa que lamentamos decirles es que este fanfic ya está casi a su final, mas no quiere decir que los Tres Amigos se tengan que ir.¡Nos vemos! ;3_


	8. El rango de alcance

**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Avengers y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío. No respondemos por coincidencias con tramas, historias, eventos reales o sueños. De sobra aclarar que no recibimos ni un centavo por la propaganda a Marvel, empresas reales o imaginarias ni lo hacemos por un sentido político o bajo amenaza, es sólo una idea que queremos compartir, aunque a nadie le importa._

 **Disclaimer** : **_Spiderman_ , _Deadpool_ , _Loki_** _, **Marvel** , **Pop Tarts** , **DC** , **Star Wars** , **C-3PO** , **R2D2** , **Ash vs Evil Dead** , **Ned Flanders** , personalidades y marcas aquí mencionadas no le pertenecen a _**RutLance-CrystalFairy,** _tampoco gana dinero haciendo esto; el fanfic presentado se hace sin fines de lucro pero con la esperanza de brindarles un muy buen momento y compartirles una de las medicinas más efectivas del mundo: el humor. Se pide una disculpa anticipada a las personas que resulten ofendidas con lo que aquí les presentamos. Cualquier parecido con alguna anécdota de la vida real es una méndiga coincidencia._

¡Hola a todos! :) Lamentamos no haber podido actualizar antes, mas hubo problemas, y ni cómo hacernos tiempo para poder usar la pc. Dx Pero ya estamos aquí y seguiremos actualizando, que es lo qué importa, ¿no? :3

Una disculpa por TODAS las groserías dichas por Deadpool, en serio. :I

Pasemos a los reviewses:

 _ **~*~Erisikol:**_ Ya veremos si lo invitan o no. xD ¡Gracias por el review!

 _ **~*~Tsukiko96o:**_ ¡Oww, muchas gracias! n_n Nos agrada oír que te alegramos la mañana, y muchas gracias por el review. :)

 _ **~*~MadameNullaRen:**_ Gracias por el review, y aquí hay otro capítulo. :D

 _ **~*~Ribke:**_ No te apures, a nosotras tampoco nos invitaron, al igual que a Spidey y Deadpool. ¡Gracias por el review! ;)

 _ **~*~anaisescalona12:**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Se me hizo gracioso usar _"Thriller"_ , en parte por el enclenque **Henry Lynney** y por **Mark Ruffalo** que lo bailó en otra película, que no es mucho de mi gusto, pero en fin. Gracias por el review. :D

 _ **~*~Cosita del coso:**_ Ésa era basicamente la idea del capítulo. xD ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

 _ **~*~Shadir:**_ Bueeeno, considerando que era Loki el que orquestó todo. :3 Nos alegra que te haya hecho reír. ¡Muchas gracias y nos vemos! ;D

Bueeeno, no les quitamos más de su tiempo, y esperamos que disfruten el capítulo. ;3

* * *

 **Triunvirato del Caos.**

 _ **Capítulo 8:**_ El rango de alcance.

Regresó a la casa de su tía May con el cuerpo molido por los golpes, rayos, fuego cruzado, vehículos proyectados por la fuerza de ataque de otros héroes o villanos, y un gato bastante necio que lo persiguió por dos cuadras.

-Hablando del rey de Roma... -Loki, quien estuviera jugando videojuegos con Deadpool, hizo pausa en la partida para recibir al arácnido.- Bienvenido a casa, y no te preocupes por el jarrón.

-¿Qué jarrón? -No bien terminó de preguntar, su sentido arácnido se activó y, al voltearse, derribó uno de los jarrones favoritos de su tía.- ¡No!

Afortunadamente, Loki atrapó el mencionado objeto usando su magia, y lo colocó en un lugar más seguro.

-Ése jarrón.

-Spidey, estábamos platicando de poderes sin chiste que son una burla para sus portadores.

Alzando una ceja, Peter se animó a preguntar.

-Y eso me importa, ¿por qué?

-Sobre tu sentido arácnido...

-Es una basura, te avisa a dos segundos de que te la partan. Igualito que al Tony, para cuando se dá cuenta, ya está en el piso, y JARVIS le dice: _-Señor, usted está a punto de ser golpeado.-_

 _Y en ese preciso instante, Tony Stark estaba teniendo una cita._

 _- **¡ACHUUÚ!** Creo que alguien está hablando de mi._

 _- **¡QUÉ ASCO!**_

 _Mas como este capítulo no trata sobre la desabrida vida amorosa de Iron Man, volvemos con quiénes más o menos nos importan._

-Mi sentido arácnido no tiene nada de malo, me avisa en el momento justo.

Loki y Deadpool se miran y dicen al mismo tiempo.

-Negación.

-No lo digan como si fuera un gran problema. Además, a ustedes qué les importa.

-¡Oh, Pete! ¡Uno se preocupa por ti y así nos tratas!

-No tiene nada de malo que aceptes que tienes un problema con tu sentido arácnido.

-No tengo problemas con mi sentido arácnido. Dejen de decirlo como si fuera algo que necesitara intervención. Ustedes son los menos calificados para eso.

-¡Bien! No tenemos licencia médica para ejercer psicología. Pero admite que si tuvieras un poder genial como la telepatía, bien podrías anticiparte al peligro.

-¿Quién lo dice? -Preguntó Peter.

-Yo podría darte telepatía. -Sugirió Loki.

-¿A cambio de qué?-

-Nada en particular, araña. Por una hora, si en ese lapso de tiempo no funciona como el sentido arácnido, que está activo en todo momento, aumentaré el rango de tu sentido arácnido y el tiempo de reacción para que puedas prepararte.

-Yo apuesto $5 a que fracasa. -Dijo sacando el dinero del interior de sus pantalones, poniéndolos sobre la mesa.

-Ni siquiera quiero preguntar de donde lo sacaste. O porque huelen así.

-¿Realmente dejarás pasar esta oportunidad?

Parker se tomó un momento para pensarlo. Conocía muchos héroes que tenían telepatía y nunca los oyó quejarse. Quizá podría funcionar, después de todo, una hora se pasa volando.

-Sin trucos.

-Te diría que te doy mi palabra, pero ésta no tiene valor aquí en Midgard.

El Dios de los Engaños hizo brillar su mano, acercándola a Peter para brindarle un nuevo poder.

Y le dio un dedazo en la frente.

-Listo.

~ _¿Eso fue todo?_ ~La voz de Wade se oía decepcionada. ~ _¿Esa mierda de golpecito? ¿Porqué no lo hizo arder en llamas mágicas? ¿O qué levitara su cuerpo? ¿O cualquier otra cosa?_

-¡Wow, eso fue increíble! -Exclamó Deadpool con asombro. -¿Funciona?

-Sí funciona. -Respondió Spiderman y miró a Loki. -¿Porqué no puedo escuchar tus pensamientos?

-Porqué yo no quiero. -Sacó un reloj despertador de su bolsillo dimensional para mostrárselo. -Recuerda, una hora, y se te está haciendo tarde para irte a tu trabajo. Buena suerte. ~ _La necesitarás._

El arácnido superhéroe tragó saliva al oír el pensamiento que Loki le dejó escuchar, y en ese instante se arrepintió de haber aceptado. Por otra parte, sólo era una hora, ¿qué podría pasar?

 **.~o0o~.**

En el momento en que puso un pie fuera de la casa, Peter sintió miles de voces dentro de su cabeza; algunas gritando, otras susurrando, unas más cantando, y ninguna se callaba.

- ** _¡SILENCIO!_ ** -Gritó, haciendo que todos se volvieran a verlo.

¿Cuándo no, si nadie estaba hablando, o dirigiéndole la palabra?

~ _¿Qué le pasa a ese loco?_

~ _¿Acaso está idiota?_

~ _¿Porqué cancelaron **"Ash vs Evil Dead"**? ¡Se quedó en la mejor parte! **¿¡PORQUÉ!?**_

Cubriendo sus oídos con las manos, Parker se aventuró en la ciudad, llegando a su callejón para cambiarse y emplear su acostumbrado tramo por los rascacielos, con la esperanza de no escuchar nada más.

 _~¡Ju, ju, ju, ju, ju! ¡Ya llegó! Vamos, muéstrame ese **carnoso** trasero cubierto en látex._

De todos los pensamientos que llegaban a su cabeza, ese aterrizó como un rayo, y se volteó hacia la ventana cubierta de dónde provenía.

 _~¡Maldición! ¡Me vió! ¡Me vió! ¡Vámonos!_

-¿Vámonos? ¿Cuántas personas más han estado espiándome? Voy a tener que cambiar de callejón.

Y el tramo hacia el trabajo no fue mejor, en especial por todo lo que pensaron los hombres encargados de la limpieza de las ventanas.

 _~Aquí viene ese trepamuros a manchar precisamente las ventanas más altas, ¿por qué diablos no lo deportan a México, Guatemala, o de donde sea que haya salido?_

-Le diría que soy neoyorquino, o podría marcar más ventanas con el residuo degradable de la telaraña, pero no tengo tiempo de dar explicaciones.

Una vez de civil, con su cámara y sus fotografías en mano, Peter se dirigió a los escritorios de sus colegas para unirse al trabajo, pero lo que escuchó no le agradó del todo.

 _~¿A nadie se le hace raro que Parker consiga las mejores fotos? Hasta parece que está en medio de la pelea tomándolas, como **C-3PO** y **R2D2** en **Star Wars**._

 _~Jameson está de malas, y yo no voy a recibir el primer regaño._

-Jameson quiere hablar contigo.

-Gracias.

La voz de su jefe se tornaba más fuerte y desagradable en su cabeza, mientras lanzaba gritos e insultos por la boca a la velocidad del rayo, por así decirlo.

-¡Parker! ¿Tienes las fotos de Red Skull atacando Manhattan?

-Aquí están Sr. Jameson.

El propietario del Daily Bugle tomó bruscamente las fotos y las revisó rápidamente.

 _~La Lata voladora, el Princeso con martillo, el Monstruo con esteroides, el Señor "¡Buenos días, América!", el Robin Hood morado, y esa estúpida y sensual araña, entrometido como siempre._

Peter sintió que le faltó el aire, al tiempo que los pensamientos de Jameson empeoraban.

-Parker, llévale estas fotos a Robertson y que tenga listo el reportaje: _"Red Skull y Spiderman aterrorizan Manhattan"_

 _-_ ¿Señor? -Jameson se volvió a ver a Robertson. -Creo que Parker no se siente bien, lo mejor es que salga temprano para que vaya a ver a un médico.

Los dos hombres voltearon a ver al vigilante, que se retorcía en el suelo, a causa de los pensamientos de todos las personas que había en el edificio.

 **.~o0o~.**

Los calmantes habían funcionado... un poco, pero Peter ya no aguantaba ni un momento más. Por lo que se puso su traje de Spiderman y salió a las calles para encontrar el dios de las travesuras.

-¡Tú ganas, Loki! ¡Detén esta locura de una buena vez!

-Es una pena que no hayan pasado más de 40 minutos. -Susurró el Dios de las Mentiras en el oído del mortal, quién pegó un brinco, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-¡Cielos! Se me olvidó que no puedo escuchar tus pensamientos.

-Bueno, eso es porqué...

- _ **¡RÍNDETE, LOKI! ¡TE TENEMOS RODEADO!**_

Tanto el hombre araña como el dios asgardiano voltearon al cielo, de donde el grupo de héroes descendiera y apuntara con sus armas al malévolo sujeto.

-¡Oh, pero si son los Vengadores! -Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro del asgardiano. -¡Rayos, no podré llevar a cabo mis planes malvados!

-¿De qué estás hablando? -Preguntó la araña, sintiendo que de alguna manera su mala suerte hacía acto de presencia. -¿Cuáles planes malvados?

 _~Qué fortuna que llegamos a tiempo, ¿cómo le hace este chico para meterse en **tantos** problemas?_

Loki extendió sus manos brillantes hacia su joven amigo, y los Vengadores se apresuraron a detenerlo.

 _~Si no te toco, Peter, no podré parar tu telepatía. Bueno, será para la próxima._

-¡Esperen! Loki...

-No te preocupes, lo atrapamos. -IronMan apuntó con su propulsor al rostro del recién atrapado Dios del Caos.- Te llevaremos a una prisión tan impenetrable que ni las Gemas del Infinito podrán ayudarte. ¡Vámonos!

 _~Qué extraño, lo arrestamos sin que pusiera ninguna resistencia._

-Me parece que me tomaré unas lindas vacaciones, adiós araña. -Se despidió en un tono cantarino. -Bye!

-¡No se lo lleven! -Y como se acercaron muchos curiosos para presenciar el arresto, Peter volvió a sucumbir al ruido en su cabeza, por los millones de pensamientos que lo abordaron. - _ **¡ARGHT!**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 8.**_

* * *

 _ **¡NO!** ¿Porqué cancelaron **"Ash vs Evil Dead"**? Era uno de nuestros programas favoritos. En fin, ni modo. ;-; Y recuerden, cada vez nos acercamos más al final de este fanfic, pero no de las aventuras de Peter, Wade y Loki. :D ¡Nos vemos! ;3_

* * *

 **Escena Post Créditos**

Loki regresó a la casa de la tía May, poco después de que el Capitán América dejara a Peter para que se recuperara.

-Olvidé mencionarte que una habilidad psíquica adquirida de imprevisto provoca serios efectos en el portador, has de estar sintiendo la migraña de tu vida.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para salir de esa prisión?

-Simple, un viejo truco de hipnosis, no veremos a _Ojo de Halcón_ en un tiempo.

 _~Pobre diablo, tratará de convencerlos hasta que la hipnosis pierda efecto._

 _-_ ¿Podrías quitarme la telepatía? Ya no soporto escuchar tantas voces en mi cabeza.

-Ya lo creo, no debió ser fácil enterarse de lo que realmente piensan los demás de tí, como Parker y como Hombre Araña, ¿cierto, estúpida y sensual araña?

 _~¿Estúpida y sensual araña?_

 _-_ ¿Estúpida y sensual araña? _ **¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA!**_

- _ **¡YA BASTA!**_

 _~Estúpida y sensual araña..._ _Estúpida y sensual araña..._ _Estúpida y sensual araña... Voy a hacer el bailecito de Ned Flanders._

-¡No te atrevas!

-No me digas qué hacer.

 _~¡Cierto!_

 **FIN**


End file.
